Timeline
The timeline. Pre-Series *Cleo de Nile was born over 5,842 years ago (give or take a few years). ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") *Cleo dated her best ghoulfriend Clawdeen Wolf's brother, Clawd Wolf but broke up with him for unknown reasons. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") **Prior to their break-up Cleo got a gift from Clawd, an amulet, which was very important to her. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") **Since then, Clawdeen began a feud with Cleo as a result for breaking Clawd's heart. Cleo also began dating Clawd's ex-best friend Deuce Gorgon. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") *Invisi Billy began a romantic relationship with Spectra Vondergeist. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") **Invisi Billy began an affair with Scarah Screams which Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia Yelps and Heath Burns knew about prior to the start of the series. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") *Frankie Stein was born 15 days prior to the start of the series. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") 2018 August - September *The first day back at school after the summer for Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf and several others. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") **Frankie befriends Lagoona, Draculaura and Clawdeen. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") *After Lunch, Scarah Screams senses the death of someone and screams. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") **Cleo had her amulet (from Clawd) stolen from her locker and suspects it was broken into around or before the time of Invisi Billy's murder. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") **Invisi Billy's deceased body was discovered in the hallway with a javelin spear through his chest. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") **Clawrk Wolf begins his investigation of the crime scene while Dracula talks with Bloodgood and mayor Ramses de Nile regarding the fate of the school and decide to continue with classes in hopes of finding the killer. ("Chapter One: New Ghoul") ("Chapter Two: Love Bites") *The next day, Cleo discovers her amulet is missing from inside her locker. ("Chapter Two: Love Bites") **Meanwhile, Howleen Wolf stole an amulet from Cleo's possession and skips class with Twyla to sell it to a pawn shop, however, they are jailed and Clawdeen later bails them out. It's also revealed that Ramses paid the police department to keep quiet about it to Clawrk and had the amulet in his possession. ("Chapter Two: Love Bites") ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") *During the fearleading tryouts, Frankie is accepted into the Fear Squad by Cleo.("Chapter Two: Love Bites") *Later that night, Draculaura and Clawd meet in the cemetery where they begin their romantic relationship and have sex. ("Chapter Two: Love Bites") **Meanwhile, Dracula and Bloodgood have their first kiss. ("Chapter Two: Love Bites") *The next day, Invisi Billy's murder is leaked to the humans of New Salem by an unknown source. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") **Bloodgood and Dracula interrogate Mr. Hackington believing him to be the one who leaked the information or murdered Invisi Billy, however, he denies it. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") *Cleo leaked information to Spectra Vondergeist revealing that her boyfriend (Invisi Billy) was having an affair with Scarah. As a result, Spectra fires Scarah from the Gory Gazette. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") *After Lunch, Monster High hosted a dating show where Cleo discovers that Draculaura and Clawd are dating. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") **Ramses hosts a press conference with Clawrk and Dracula regarding Invisi Billy's murder and reveal plans for a locker search. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") *After school, Ghoulia Yelps discovers someone breaking into Cleo's locker and plants evidence on Invisi Billy's murder. ("Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating") ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") *The next day, Cleo is arrested during the locker search after Invisi Billy's iCoffin was found in her locker. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") **Cleo revealed that her locker was broken into and had her amulet stolen before and gives the detectives her iCoffin as evidence, while they let her go home. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") **Ramses also revealed that he knows about Howleen's stealing of an amulet to Clawrk, and believes this to be the same amulet that Cleo had stolen from her locker. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") *Ghoulia hints to Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen that she might know about someone breaking into Cleo's locker to plant the evidence on her, and plan to meet up at lunch to talk to Cleo about a way to get Ghoulia to speak (since Zombie language is hard to understand.) ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") *Lagoona and Gil Webber begin their relationship as a secret because both feared the disapproval from their parents due to a feud between Saltwater and Freshwater monsters. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") **At lunch, Frankie, Lagoona, Draculaura and Ghoulia visit Cleo at her home, where Cleo discovers from Ghoulia that she doesn't know the identity of the person who broke into her locker, it becomes clear that she is innocent. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") **Deuce suggests that they could visit Robecca Steam, who is an inventor with a translator device that could help them get Ghoulia to be understand. Frankie helps Robecca power the device and they go to the New Salem Police Department. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") *That night, Lagoona and Gil are spotted by an unseen person on a secret date at the movies, and takes pictures of them kissing. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") **Meanwhile, Clawdeen breaks into Cleo's house and steals the amulet from Ramses study and replaces it with another one. ("Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best") Category:Monster High Category:Bratz Category:Ever After High